I Will Always Love You
by bitchy brunette
Summary: A songfic. B/A mush warning.


Time may take us apart,  
But I will still love you,  
I promise  
  
When the storms,  
Storms are falling,  
I'll be calling  
  
The phone rang. And rang. And rang. Angel sighed, and listened to Buffy's voice on the answering machine. It sounded happy and content. Everything he told himself he wanted her to be. But now, he was wondering if he really wanted her to be that way, especially if it wasn't partially caused by him.   
  
I promise that you'll be my one my only everything,  
I'll never be untrue,  
And I promise that for my love I will do anything,  
I will give you the stars,   
I will buy you the moon,  
Even through the longest star lit nights,  
And even through the darkest days,   
Our love will find a way   
  
Buffy slammed the door behind her so hard the house shook. Everyone was out for the day, and she had the house to herself. The rain had been pouring outside, and she'd gone out to slay a few vamps before dinner, when it started. And showed no signs of letting up. Buffy gave up, and returned home. She threw her soaking jacket on the bed, and tossed her sneakers in a muddy heap on her carpet. Buffy moved into the bathroom, squeezing her hair out in the sink. She turned on the shower, letting the warm water turn hot. Inside her room, the phone rang again. But she didn't hear it as she stepped into the shower, wondering offhandedly what a certain souled vampire was doing in LA.  
  
And when the storms are falling,  
I'll keep calling,   
I will still love you,  
And when you're dreams are fading,   
I'll be waiting,  
I will still love you,  
  
You are my summer breeze, My winter sun,  
My springtime's soul, My autumn touch,  
You are my sky, my rain, my earth in which my love flows,  
With a smile in my heart, and the breath in my soul,  
Even if we find ourselves apart,  
We will hold out hopes and dreams, Forever in our hearts  
  
Angel looked out the window at the pouring rain. If it hadn't been so cloudy, the window would've had to been closed, to keep out the fading rays of the sun. Angel hadn't bothered to shut them, and the storm didn't look like it was about to let up. He heard the machine pick up again. Finally giving up, he left a short message, and hung up, wondering if that was the right decision.   
"It's me. I need to talk to you. Call me back when you get this. I love you." The last part was quieter than the rest, but Angel knew it was loud enough for her to hear. He looked out at the rain, and a clap of thunder, followed by a streak of lightning split the grey sky. It was the perfect weather for a mood like his.  
  
And when the storms are falling,  
I'll keep calling,  
I will still love you  
And when your dreams are fading, I'll be waiting,  
I will still love you,  
Tell me how you feel,  
I finally know how I feel,  
Tell me if it's real,   
My heart tells me it's real,  
So real,  
  
And when the storms are falling,   
I'll keep calling,   
I will still love you,  
When your dreams are fading, I will still love you,  
I will still love you baby  
Time may take us apart, that's true,   
But I will always be there for you,   
Your in my heart, you'll be in my dreams,   
No matter how many miles we've seen,  
I promise you that I won't forget the day we kissed or the day we met,  
The sky may fall, and the stars may, too,  
But I will still,   
I will still love you  
  
In the empty room, the answering machine picked up the phone, receiving the message. Just as Buffy walked in, the caller's voice stopped. Rubbing her damp hair with the towel, Buffy hit the button to play back the message. "Battery low. Message deleted." A mechanical voice announced.   
Buffy shrugged, leaning back into her pillows. If the call had been really important, they'd call back. Sighing, Buffy looked longingly at the phone. If she called Angel, she'd be going back on the promise they'd renewed on Thanksgiving. She had a feeling he wasn't telling her something that day. And the look in his eyes! It was so tortured, so hurt, it took every ounce of personal courage she had to keep from leaping over the desk and kissing his pain away. Kissing her pain away. But, it didn't happen. She'd pulled her eyes from his magnetic gaze, and walked from the office. Again, she stared at the phone, but forced herself to look away. Buffy sighed into the darkness of her room, but it was drowned out by a loud thunderclap. She looked out at the rain trickling down her window, and the torrents of it being driven into the houses across the street. This weather matched her mood perfectly. Buffy lay on her bed and stared at the ceiling, waiting for a call that never came.   



End file.
